In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, internal combustion engines. The electric machines are typically powered by high voltage batteries.
In some operating conditions, an electrified vehicle may be powered on and in neutral gear for an extended amount of time. When this occurs, the high voltage battery may be depleted to the point that it becomes necessary to shut down the vehicle.